Theft is an ongoing problem throughout the United States and abroad. Theft is responsible for countless amounts of economic loss. Many consumers spend money on guns, mace, pepper spray or other weapons to protect themselves from theft. However, often a user of these types of weapons is unfamiliar with the operation of them. This can result in them harming themselves or allowing a thief to overpower them to gain control of the weapon. Currently, no suitable device exists to protect an individual from theft through non-violent means while also aiding in capture after the thief strikes.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a device that allows a user to trick a thief into believing a wallet or purse is authentic while also marking the thief and his clothes for later identification and capture.